


Boo!

by BleuElectrique



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anchors, Angry Bokuto, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Casper is that you, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Halloween, Implied Child Murder, Implied Kuroo/Kenma - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keiji's grandmother is a cinnamonroll, M/M, Nerd Kenma, Sadness, Student Keiji, death mention, ghost - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuElectrique/pseuds/BleuElectrique
Summary: Halloween. Cet unique jour où les Ténèbres sont vénérés et mis en lumière. Cette soirée où les squelettes, fantômes, vampires et autres créatures démoniaques se baladent tranquillement parmi les Humains également déguisés.Lorsque la porte Obscure est entrouverte, sommes-nous certain(e)s de qui se cache sous le masque ?





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que j'adore Haikyuu. Que je suis tombée sur un fanart Halloween trop mignon sur Pinterest (il y a un mois à peu près). Que je suis faible et que mon cerveau d'auteur qui ne se tait jamais a eu une soudaine lubie donc here we are... : un texte Haikyuu d'Halloween ! 
> 
> Des bonbons ou un sort ?

  **Δ**

La sonnette de la porte d’entrée résonna dans la maison telle une fanfare de carnaval, le tout suivi par un «  _des bonbons ou un sort_  » très enjoué.

— **Wow ! Vos costumes sont fantastiques, j’ai failli mourir de peur !**

Emiko, la mère de Keiji, s’émerveilla devant la momie ; le pirate et le vampire qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle leur glissa respectivement une poignée de diverses friandises dans leur sceau orange en forme de citrouille.

— **Merci madame Akaashi !**

— **Joyeux Halloween les enfants, faites attention à vous !**

Emiko referma la porte en bois, son récipient de bonbons toujours en main.

Assis au milieu des escaliers, camouflé derrière la rambarde, Keiji avait observé la scène avec une certaine curiosité et jalousie. Il pouvait toujours entendre la voix des trois enfants qui étaient en train d’échanger leurs bonbons.

Il s’apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre lorsque sa mère interrompit sa course, parfaitement consciente de sa présence depuis le début de la soirée.

— **Keiji, mon chéri, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas chercher des friandises toi aussi ? Je sais que tu en meures d’envie et que tu as envie de montrer ton costume aux voisins** , observa doucement Emiko appuyée contre le mur, ses prunelles émeraude plongées dans celles ténébreuses de son fils.

— **Je… je ne sais pas…** bafouilla-t-il en guise de réponse, trifouillant avec l’une de ses boucles brunes : signe de son inconfort.

— **Ton père et moi on sera là, tu le sais. Si jamais, ça ne va pas, on rentrera immédiatement. D’accord ?**

— **Au pire, nous avons toujours des kilos de bonbons dans le placard !** confirma Aito en se postant près de sa femme, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Les orbes noires de Keiji scrutèrent attentivement et respectivement le visage de ses parents. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer timidement, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

— **File te changer, le temps que je laisse un saladier de friandises sur le bord de la fenêtre !**

 

— **Δ** —

 

La folie avait embrasé la rue. Des cris de terreur résonnaient, entrecoupés d’éclats de rire. Des malédictions étaient jetées en l’air comme une feuille en pleine tempête. Des bonbons étaient échangés en signe de pacte d’amitié.

La rue était déguisée elle-aussi : elle avait revêtu ses plus belles parures pour Halloween. Des citrouilles étaient disposées devant les maisons, parfois sculptées parfois immaculées de toute cicatrice. Des épouvantails étaient également dressés ici et là. Des fantômes flottaient à travers les branches des arbres, accompagnés d’immenses toiles d’araignées.

Keiji s’était reclus dans sa tour dorée, à l’écart de tous les dangers de l’obscurité : il marchait entre Aito et Emiko, son petit sceau dans la main gauche. Il avait rabattu la capuche noire de son kirugumi en forme de dragon sur sa tête. Dès qu’une horde de monstres passait près de lui, il tirait un peu plus sur sa capuche pour se dissimuler, se fondant ainsi dans l’obscurité telle une ombre vivante. Disparaissant tel un fantôme aux yeux des autres.

 

— **Δ** —

 

Keiji et ses parents avaient quasiment fait toutes les maisons de leur rue. Sa citrouille allait presque exploser sous le poids des friandises. Keiji s’avança doucement vers la dernière maison, pensant que ses parents étaient toujours derrière lui.

Il allait prendre une poignée de bonbons dans le bol au sol lorsque son attention fut attirée par le hululement d’une chouette. Il était fasciné par cette espèce d’oiseau. Il avait des dizaines de livres sur le sujet. Ses parents lui avaient même acheté une lampe qui projetait des ombres en forme de chouette au plafond. Actuellement, la chouette blanche se trouvait sur l’arbre à quelques pas de Keiji, à côté de la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment même.

Le brun s’avança à pas de loup en direction de l’oiseau blanc, il contourna la maison doucement en direction d’une reconstitution d’un faux cimetière. Ses doigts allaient frôler les plumes couleur neige lorsqu’un bruit de chaîne effraya l’oiseau qui s’envola furieusement en déployant brutalement ses ailes. Surpris, Keiji tomba dans l’herbe et sa capuche découvrit son visage.

—   **Bravo crétin, tu lui as fait peur !** déclara une voix à proximité de l’endroit où était tombé Keiji.

— **Ce n’est pas de ma faute si ta chaîne grince !** contre-attaqua la seconde voix.

Le sang de Keiji se glaça immédiatement lorsqu’il vit deux fantômes blancs devant lui. Son cœur tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine tandis que ses membres se pétrifièrent les uns après les autres insidieusement.

L’un des deux fantômes avait passé sa tête à travers la tombe, littéralement. Il traversait le cercueil comme on transpercerait de l’eau avec son bras. Ce n’était pas possible, c’était physiquement et normalement impossible.

Keiji sentit son cœur se contracter de plus en plus. Ses poumons se comprimèrent violemment. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus mourante.

— **Allez pousse-toi, on ne peut rester ici que jusque minuit je te rappelle !** continua l’inconnu en s’extirpant totalement de la tombe, comme si le cercueil n’était qu’un hologramme. Un simple mirage.

Keiji entendit quelqu’un hurler derrière lui mais il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qui avait été dit. Son cerveau était noyé par la terreur.

Le regard des deux fantômes se posa sur lui.

— **Keiji !**

_Maman_ , pensa-t-il.

— **Keiji, où es-tu ?**

_Papa._

— **B…**

Le premier fantôme qui était sorti de la tombe amorçait à peine un mouvement dans la direction de Keiji que ce dernier se releva en vitesse, trébuchant sur la queue de son costume de dragon. Abandonnant derrière lui sa recette sucrée du jour.

— **Félicitations ! Tu as fait peur à ton premier humain !** encouragea le second fantôme, toujours à moitié enfoui dans la tombe.

L’autre, quant à lui avait toujours sa main tendue dans le néant. Le regard perdu dans l’obscurité. Son âme enchaînée de l’autre côté, celui invisible pour les vivants, les « autres » comme ils les appelaient. Néanmoins, il se sentait aussi ancré à ce Monde-là.

 

— **Δ** —

 

— **À demain Suga-san** , annonça Keiji en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte de la librairie. Il était dix-neuf heures tout de même, la nuit avait déjà bien gangrené son Némésis solaire.

— **Je présume donc que je ne te verrai pas à la soirée de Tooru et Haijime ?** répondit-il, ce qui interrompit Keiji dans sa course contre le temps.

— **Je… hum… N-Non…** avoua le brun en détournant les yeux vers les livres pour enfants, ses mains angoissées jouant avec la lanière de son sac.

Sugawara s’avança vers son ami avant d’abattre gentiment sa main sur son crâne pour le tapoter.

— **Je leur dirai que tu ne sentais pas bien, qu’un début de fièvre a fait une apparition sauvage,** son sourire chaleureux et compréhensif toujours collé aux lèvres.

Les joues de Keiji se tintèrent d’un léger rose poudré, discret à l’œil nu si on ne le connaissait pas assez. Néanmoins sa main gauche qui triturait une mèche de cheveux était amplement suffisante.

— **Allez file ! N’oublie pas de m’envoyer un message une fois chez toi. Puis n’hésite pas à nous appeler, Daichi et moi si tu as un problème quelconque, on viendra aussitôt !** sourit Suga une dernière fois ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami avant que ce dernier ne passe définitivement la porte.

— **Merci Suga-san. Passe une bonne soirée !**

Le glas retentit : marquant ainsi son départ de la librairie mais surtout son plongeon en Enfer.

 

— **Δ** —

 

Keiji s’aventura rapidement dans les rues noires, son regard sombre ne s’attardait jamais plus que quelques secondes sur ce qui l’entourait. Il prenait garde à ne pas dévisager ou regarder trop longtemps les créatures qui l’entouraient au risque de déclencher une montée d’angoisse inutile. Sa capuche lui assurant ainsi un sentiment de sécurité éphémère, un cocon de protection contre Halloween : cette soirée maudite.

Cette fête était sa bête noire depuis maintenant plus de treize ans. Depuis cette nuit maudite où sa vie avait basculé dans un cauchemar redondant. Lorsque la soirée du trente-et-un kidnappait la ville et l’entraînait dans sa folle dance, Keiji retombait en enfance : redevenant ainsi le petit gamin traumatisé et hanté.

Il tira un peu plus sur sa capuche lorsqu’il passa près d’un attroupement d’adolescents déguisés en squelette sortant d’une supérette. Il n’était plus qu’à trois rues de son appartement : sa forteresse contre les menaces et les monstres du monde extérieur.

Keiji s’engageait dans sa rue lorsqu’il sentit une présence dans son dos : à quelques mètres de lui se tenait une ombre noire.

Soudainement, une conversation qu’il avait entretenue avec sa grand-mère lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un adolescent lui revint violemment à l’esprit.

« _— **Tu vas bien Keiji ?** interrogea Shiyomi, le regard inquiet et scrutant le visage de son petit-fils. _

_— **O-Oui ça va grand-mère, ne t’en fais pas,** sourit-il. _

_— **Tu es sûr ? Je te sens tourmenté. J’ai l’impression que tu es hanté… poursuivi par quelque chose.**_ »

Keiji Akaashi entra fit brutalement éruption dans le hall de son immeuble. Il s’adossa contre l’imposante porte en verre, le souffle court et le cœur lourd. Il se sentit défaillir lorsque des éclats de voix se rapprochèrent de lui…

Deux ombres noires le frôlèrent… (Keiji retint sa respiration)… mais elles le dépassèrent sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Il ne s’agissait que de deux personnes normales, deux humains normaux, qui se baladaient normalement dans la rue comme tout individu normal sur cette planète Terre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Deux êtres humains qui rentraient – probablement – chez eux, pas de quoi en faire une montagne, pensa-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L’étudiant de vingt-trois ans inspira pendant quinze secondes puis expira jusqu’à ce que ses poumons soient vides d’oxygène. Il (re)fit cet exercice trois fois de suite. Kenma – son meilleur ami –, lui avait enseigné cette technique lorsqu’ils étaient adolescents, un jour où Keiji s’était laissé submerger par un tsunami d’angoisse à cause d’un chat noir qui était apparu soudainement un soir d’orage.

 

 

Une fois la porte de son appartement fermée à clé (deux tours) et bloquée grâce au verrou situé en haut, Keiji s’effondra sur son canapé noir. L’impact effraya Kin [1] (son chat de gouttière noir et blanc), qui se sauva afin pour se réfugier sur son coussin quelques mètres plus loin, non sans feuler son mécontentement virulent envers son propriétaire.

— **Désolé Kin…** grogna l’étudiant la tête dans les coussins.

 

Keiji avait troqué ses vêtements de « travail » contre une tenue nettement plus confortable : un jogging noir et un sweatshirt gris d’une équipe de volleyball relativement célèbre. Il ne comptait pas sortir ni recevoir du monde ce soir de toute manière, qui plus est, Morphée l’attendait tôt cette nuit. Keiji était épuisé.

Le soir d’Halloween avait cet étrange pouvoir : il le vidait toujours de son élan vital. Tel un trou noir, la Vie était vampirisée hors de son corps.

Keiji tendit la main pour récupérer sa tasse dans l’armoire au-dessus de l’évier, il évita de justesse la chute de la bouilloire mais se brûla tout de même en la stabilisant de sa main gauche. Il étouffa un juron ce qui réveilla Kin (encore). Les conséquences de sa malédiction personnelle et annuelle, soupira-t-il en prenant place sur son lit avec son thé au citron et son livre de littérature anglaise : _Harry Potter à l’Ecole des Sorciers_ , le tout en baillant une énième fois.

 

Keiji sursauta soudainement, faisant tomber son livre au sol. Il voulut boire une gorgée de son thé mais celui-ci était froid. Il s’était endormi durant sa lecture. Il se pencha pour récupérer son dû lorsqu’il tomba une seconde fois. Un froissement métallique se fit entendre accompagné d’un «  _des bonbons ou un sort_ » bien trop malicieux pour être pacifique puis de feulements furibonds de Kin.

Il n’y avait pas d’enfants dans son immeuble et il leur était impossible de rentrer sans le code digital de la porte. Alors qui avait prononcé cette phrase ? Et pourquoi son chat était-il aussi déchaîné à cette heure aussi tardive ? Ce n’était pas normal, quelque chose clochait…

Ce qu’il y a de bien avec les cauchemars, c’est que nous les oublions rapidement… mais eux ne nous oublient jamais.

Keiji (re)plongea dans l’horreur lorsqu’il entendit sa serrure et son verrou émettre le cliquetis significatif de leur ouverture en même temps.

 

— **Δ** —

 

Les tiroirs furent ouverts violemment, on pouvait entendre le tintement des couverts dans tout l’appartement. Les portes des placards claquèrent les uns à la suite des autres. Ensuite le son de la télévision fut soudainement augmenté. Un vrai orchestre ménager.

— **Tu es débile ou quoi ? Arrête ça, tu vas attirer l’autre oiseau de malheur et après il n’arrêtera jamais de piailler !**

À ce moment-là, la boîte à musique en forme de hibou chanta dans le salon.

— **Vraiment Tendō ? Je me demande vraiment s’il y a quelque chose autre que de l’air dans ta boîte crânienne morte** , soupira une voix lasse.

 

— **Δ** —

 

Keiji s’était levé prenant son courage à deux mains, tenant fermement sa lampe de chevet au moment où la porte avait commencé à grincer. C’était probablement une mauvaise blague d’Halloween.

 Il faillit hurler d’effroi lorsque sa cuisine se transforma, sous ses yeux, en un orchestre symphonique. En voulant se replier dans la salle de bain, il évita de justesse la porte du placard qui s’ouvrit violemment ainsi que la chaise qui recula furieusement dans sa direction. Sa lampe explosa sous l’impact avec le carrelage, ce qui attira l’attention de Kin.

 

— **Δ** —

 

— **Regarde Tsukki ! Un humain !** **Un vrai de vrai !** **Oh… Petit, petit !** s’émerveilla ledit Tendō en tirant brutalement une des chaises de la cuisine pour s’approcher de cette étrange créature.

— **Tu sais qu’il ne peut pas te voir au moins ?** questionna Tsukki en se massant les tempes, fatigué de son partenaire de crimes.

— **Et ? Ce n’est pas une raison ! Les humains ne voient pas l’oxygène et pourtant ils savent qu’il existe !** dit-il fièrement en ouvrant une porte d’un des placards pour faire peur au chat qui s’approchait bien trop près de lui.

 

— **Δ** —

 

Keiji observa Kin, qui était monté sur le comptoir, donnant des coups de patte dans les airs tout en grognant. À croire qu’il se battait contre un ennemi invisible.

 

— **Δ** —

 

**— Tsukki… le chat ne me laisse pas tranquille…** pleurnicha-t-il le plus âgé des deux.

— **Tu** **es un fantôme, nom de Dieu ! C’est toi qui devrais lui faire peur, pas l’inverse…** rétorqua le blond en soulevant les yeux au ciel. Lui qui pensait être tranquille dans la Mort, haha… la bonne blague.

Tendō bouda quelques secondes avant que son attention ne soit attirée par une étrange boîte. Il tourna la manivelle. Cette dernière s’ouvrit laissant place à un petit hibou en bois qui se mit à faire de la musique.

— **Vraiment Tendō ? Je me demande vraiment s’il y a quelque chose autre que de l’air dans ta boîte crânienne morte** , soupira l’autre et encore plus lorsqu’il vit son partenaire dandiner de la tête au rythme de la musique, un grand sourire collé au visage.

 

— **Δ** —

 

Keiji haleta bruyamment lorsque la boîte à musique offert par sa grand-mère passa près de lui en flottant… comme si des fils invisibles la maintenaient à quelques mètres du sol. Il… p-pourquoi ? C’était une blague, une très mauvaise blague… Il était en train de rêver, forcément ! Ça sonnait plus comme un cauchemar que comme un quelconque reflet de la réalité. Oui voilà, son cerveau stressé et fatigué lui faisait une blague d’Halloween. Haha très drôle, très marrant, pensa-t-il à la vitesse de la lumière.

Un mouvement attira son attention alors il releva les yeux.

 

Son cœur tomba lourdement au fond de son estomac.

Ses poumons se contractèrent attachés à l’ancre de la terreur.

Sa respiration se coupa.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

 

Devant Keiji se tenait un sourire bien trop espiègle. Sans visage ni corps.

— **Boo !**

 

— **Δ** —

 

Keiji Akaashi abhorrait Halloween depuis qu’il avait dix ans. Cette fête était le synonyme de son premier voyage en Enfer. Cette maudite fête avait laissé une cicatrise indélébile dans son esprit. Une marque au fer rouge dans son existence. C’était une malédiction pour lui, un mot à supprimer de son vocabulaire en lui versant des litres d’acide sulfurique.

Halloween était le théâtre de ses angoisses : où chaque monstre, chaque tâche noire et obscure de son existence, chaque démon accroché à son être revenait le hanter. Encore et toujours.

Halloween avait béni les Ténèbres grâce à sa propre damnation.

 

— **Δ** —

 

— **Tu n’y aurais pas été un peu fort ?** questionna Tendō accroupi, essayant de caresser le chat sans que celui-ci ne le griffe.

— **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… si les humains ne sont pas capables de supporter une petite frayeur de temps en temps, ce n’est pas de ma faute s’ils sont faibles tout de même** , rétorqua le blond en suivant le regard de son comparse, posé sur le corps tremblant recroquevillé sur le canapé.

Des « ce n’est pas réel » ; « c’est dans ta tête » ; « tu es en plein délire » ; « tu es en train de dormir » ; « ce n’est pas vrai » ; « respire Keiji » ; « ces fantômes n’existent pas » ; « inspire, expire, inspire, expire » ; « ça va aller Keiji » dansèrent dans le salon.

— **Mouais… on ferait de déguerpir avant de se faire attr…**

Les ronronnements de Kin attirèrent l’attention des deux spectres.

 

— **Tu as fait quelque chose ?** interrogea vivement Tsukki, alerté par le changement de comportement du chat grincheux.

— **Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu m’accuses encore ? Je suis à côté de toi je te signale, et puis, ce n’est pas moi qui murmure à l’oreille des chats !** riposta vivement le second indigné mais fier de sa plaisanterie.

Les deux fragments d’âme allaient se chamailler lorsque le chat se retrouva à léviter dans les airs.

**— Boo !**

Ils disparurent de peur quand deux yeux jaunes les scrutèrent intensément.

— **Yo !** annonça Tsukki nonchalant en réapparaissant le premier.

— **Oh Bokuto, quelle belle nuit tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es d’une beauté effrayante ce soir,** combla ensuite laborieusement Tendō, le tout en se décalant vers le canapé afin de cacher leur méfait.

Bokuto examinait attentivement les esprits devant lui : son regard d’or sonda les derniers fragments de leur âme. Kin ronronnant toujours entre ses bras, très satisfait de l’attention qu’il recevait. Maudit Bokuto… ce dernier avait toujours eu un penchant pour les chats et ils leur rendaient bien. Bokuto était incapable de hanter une personne sans jouer avec le chat avant de partir. Les deux comprenaient mieux pourquoi lui et Kuroo (plus connu sous le surnom de « celui qui murmurait à l’oreille des chats ») s’entendaient si bien. Les deux « capitaines » des brigades spectrales ne s’étaient plus jamais quittés après leur première sortie dans le Monde Humain. Il y avait une rumeur sur eux qui disait qu’ils avaient rencontré des Ancres humaines.  

**— Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? Quelles règles avez-vous transgressées cette fois ?**

**— Rien voyons, tu n…**

Un gémissement terrorisé derrière Tendō coupa court à son argumentation bancale. Kin réagit aussitôt aux pleurs de son propriétaire : ses oreilles se dressèrent pour chercher l’origine du bruit puis il sauta  rapidement hors de la grippe de Bokuto. Le chat bicolore détala jusqu’au canapé avant de prendre place auprès de son maître en frottant sa tête contre le visage de Keiji. Ronronnant des mots de réconfort. Lançant des regards furieux envers les deux autres.

Les yeux d’or de Bokuto fixèrent la scène avec attention.

Tsukki et Tendō retinrent leur respiration (alors qu’ils ne respiraient plus depuis des lustres) lorsque ce regard doré se fit plus dur. Menaçant.

S’ils pouvaient mourir une seconde fois, ils le seraient probablement et de la façon la plus barbare qui plus est.

— **Tsukki. Tendō. Si j’étais vous, je partirai maintenant avant que votre âme morte n’aille errer dans les Limbes pendant quelques millénaires** , menaça froidement Bokuto dont les yeux dorés étaient rentrés en éruption.

La froideur mortuaire qui se dégagea de leur capitaine à ce moment-ci coupa toute envie à Tsukki de faire une remarque sarcastique et tua le côté taquin de Tendō.

— **Faites-vous oublier ! Allez chercher vos Ancres. Allez hanter une maison à l’autre du monde. Que sais-je… mais que je ne vous revois plus avant quelques temps ! Disparaissez ! Maintenant !**

Les deux fantômes s’évaporèrent sans attendre. Les Limbes étaient la pire des punitions pour une personne morte.

Kin avait suivi l’échange avec grand intérêt : ses yeux bleus avaient guetté le moindre geste éventuellement menaçant. Il ronronna davantage lorsque Bokuto s’approcha d’eux. Il rejoignit son coussin après une caresse de ce dernier, sachant pertinemment qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne l’avait jamais trahi.

 

 

— **Hey, hey, hey !** murmura prudemment le spectre avant de s’asseoir par terre.

Keiji toujours prostré sur le canapé ne réagit quasiment pas. Sa respiration haletante et son cœur furibond furent les seuls signes prouvant qu’il était toujours en vie. Bokuto pouvait aussi discerner les cris d’agonie de ses larmes.

**— Je suis désolé Akaashi… Ces deux crétins d’esprits farceurs n’auraient jamais dû se montrer ici. Je sais que cela ne changera rien à ce que tu ressens actuellement mais excuse-moi. Pardon de t’avoir fait revivre ça une fois encore alors que je sais que tu détestes Halloween par-dessus tout et depuis tout petit. Je suis vraiment la pire des Ancres. Je ne t’en voudrai pas si tu me bloquais pour toujours…** **Je t’apporte inlassablement des problèmes et des larmes…** continua-t-il de chuchoter comme s’il parlait à un animal blessé. Ses yeux étaient baissés, le regard sur les franges du coussin avec lequel il jouait.

 

 

— **Toujours en train de t’excuser pour tout et n’importe quoi à ce que je vois** , commenta soudainement une voix.

Bokuto lâcha le coussin qu’il tenait entre les mains par surprise. Son regard lumineux croisa celui ébène de Keiji.

— **Kaashi ! Tu n’es pas mort**  ! s’exclama furieusement le fantôme avant de se jeter sur l’autre et de frotter leur nez ensemble pour un « baiser esquimau ». 

Si le plus jeune n’était pas écrasé par son enthousiasme débordant il aurait rigolé. Koutarou était tout le temps très passionné et à propos de tout. Son sujet préféré restait quand même ce qui était relié à Keiji Akaashi, son compagnon de toujours.

**— Non espèce d’idiot, je suis toujours là ! Si j’étais mort, tu l’aurais su je te rappelle.**

— **Oui c’est vrai** … **Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures Akaashi, enfin pas pour le moment. Même si j’adorerais faire peur aux enfants avec toi et que l’on soit ensemble plus longtemps : tous les jours,** **autre que la nuit et le jour d’Halloween par exemple,** confia le plus âgé à demi-mot en prenant place sur le canapé et en s’affalant sur son ami qui l’enlaça aussitôt.

— **Je sais… moi aussi…** susurra Keiji tel un secret destiné à la Lune qui les observait d’un œil attendri et désolé.

— **Tu as dit quelque chose Akaashi ?**

— **Je te demandais comment s’était déroulée ta soirée avec Kuroo ?** fit-il en changeant rapidement de sujet.

— **Il m’a abandonné. Encore…** geignit Koutarou en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de Keiji qui caressa ses cheveux bicolores pour calmer ses larmes de crocodile, recevant presque des ronronnements en remerciement.

Akaashi rigola face à sa plainte car tous les ans c’était la même chose : Tetsu finissait toujours par fuir son meilleur ami. Transformé en chat noir, il vagabondait fièrement dans les rues afin de retrouver son attache dans ce monde (à présent étranger pour eux).

— **Akaaaaaaaashi, ne te moque pas !** gémit le fragment d’âme en tournant sa tête sur le côté.

— **Pardon, pardon !** s’excusa faussement ledit Kaashi en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux noirs et blancs de Bokuto afin d’y dissimuler son sourire amusé.

— **Tu es méchant avec moi Kaashi…**

— **Excuse-moi Bokuto.** Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. **Continue ton histoire, s’il te plaît.** Il l’enlaça davantage ce qui fit rigoler Koutarou car il était resté chatouilleux aux mêmes endroits de son enfance.

Keiji voulait la soirée de Halloween du point de l’autre côté de la Vie alors Koutarou la lui conta.

Bokuto et Kuroo avaient effrayé un groupe d’enfants en leur volant leur sceau de friandises. Ils s’étaient aussi amusés à sonner aux portes des personnes âgées et à fuir dès qu’ils entendaient la personne arriver. Kuroo avait volé un squelette décoratif sur une porte dans le but de courir après un groupe d’adolescents. Ils avaient hurlé sur au moins quinze mètres, promettant de ne plus insulter les esprits. Bokuto avait aussi trouvé un petit chaton blanc, mais Tetsu l’avait disputé quand il avait voulu le prendre avec lui. Keiji avait franchement ri devant son petit air indigné.

Les sept plaies de l’Egypte faisaient pâle figure à côté de Kuroo et Bokuto. Les deux ensemble et la porte des Enfers s’ouvraient en grand sur le Monde. Même la Mort était horrifiée par eux… enfin en partie seulement.

La Faucheuse s’était prise d’affection pour ces deux garnements dix ans auparavant. Elle les avait attirés dans sa tanière avec une poignée de friandises. Leur promettant un perpétuel amusement. Une vie sans contraintes, sans règles, sans problèmes. Une liberté morbide.

 

— **Δ** —

 

_— **Tu sais Keiji, lorsque les gens meurent, ils ne partent pas totalement… Ils continuent d’exister sous différentes formes : en pensées, en souvenirs, sous forme d’objets, de photos... Et dans des cas rarissimes : sous formes d’Ancres** , expliqua Shiyomi à son petit-fils de onze ans. _

_— **D’ancres ? Comme les bateaux, grand-mère ?** Elle rit légèrement face cette innocence. _

_— **Oui c’est ça. Les personnes qui partent ne sont pas toujours prêtes à faire leurs valises et à faire leurs adieux alors elles s’accrochent fortement à ce qu’elles ont de plus précieux en ce Monde.** _

_— **Mais si elles s’attachent à une personne, les autres risquent de les voir alors ?**_

_— **Oui, c’est pour cela qu’il y a des règles : ces esprits ne peuvent être l’Ancre que d’une unique âme. Néanmoins, ces fantômes peuvent choisir d’être vus par d’autres personnes s’ils le décident. L’âme à laquelle ils s’accrochent leur permet de rester dans notre monde. Elle est leur phare dans ces Ténèbres violents. Elle leur permet de rester à flots, ne pas succomber et de se noyer. Néanmoins, ces spectres ne peuvent pas toujours rester dans notre monde. Ils doivent retourner dans le leur de temps à autres, au risque de disparaître à jamais. Même si la Mort les a maudits un jour, elle les bénit une fois par ans : durant la nuit d’Halloween, elle leur permet à tous les deux de faire plus que simplement se regarder ai loin,** expliqua-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de Keiji. _

_— **Grand-mère, tu crois que Koutarou m’en veut ? Il n’est toujours pas venu me (re)voir… Tu penses qu’il ne veut plus être mon copain ?** demanda Keiji tristement._

_— **Tu lui demanderas la prochaine fois que tu le verras** , répondit-elle, souriant en apercevant un jeune garçon à quelques mètres d’eux. (Elle reconnut sa chevelure atypique : la même que l’une des têtes enfantines avec qui Keiji jouait au volleyball). _

_— **Vous pourrez lui donner ça ?** murmura soudainement une voix dans l’oreille de Shiyomi. **Pour qu’il sache que je ne l’ai pas oublié. Que serai toujours là.** Elle sentit un poids nouveau dans son sac : une petite boîte en bois en forme de hibou._

 

— **Δ** —

 

— **Keiji. On fêtera toujours Halloween ensemble, dis ?** demanda Bokuto en observant Keiji de ses grands yeux dorés.

— **Evidemment, tu sais que tu n’as pas le choix de toute façon. On est lié toi et moi : à la Vie, à la Mort !**

**— Promis ?**

**— Promis !**

Keiji posa son front contre celui de Koutarou.

Leurs yeux toujours ancrés et une promesse scellée pour l’éternité.

 

**« _Mourir est à la Vie, ce que les feuilles sont à l’Automne :_**

_Des fragments d’existence éphémères qui finiront balayés par le Temps._  »  
  


* * *

  **[1]** : _Or (en tant que métal précieux) en japonais_

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Halloween à tous ! 
> 
> Regardez bien sous votre lit cette nuit... peut-être qu'un fantôme malicieux s'y cache. Qui sait ?


End file.
